1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liners which are used in waste containers to prevent contact between the waste and the container and to encapsulate the waste and, more particularly, to such liners which are used to line large waste containers, such as roll-off containers.
2. Prior Art
As more and more public attention is given to the disposal of all types of waste, more effort is being made to assure that the waste disposal process works more efficiently and minimizes ecological damage. Waste is generally hauled in large containers, such as roll-off boxes, dump trailers, rail gondolas and the like. Prudent management practices now dictate that waste containers be lined with a disposable liner which is disposed or with the waste, thus reducing or eliminating contamination of the waste container by a particular load of waste material. Prior art liners resemble very large plastic bags which fit inside the containers.
Current commercially available waste container liners are packaged in a bundle formed by multiple rectangular folds. In order to line a waste container, personnel must unpackage the folded prior art liner, unfold the liner and place the liner in the waste container. Due to the large size of the containers used, the installation process for prior art liners is cumbersome and often difficult for one person to accomplish. Also, current liner designs expose liner construction seams (often heat-sealed or sewn seams) to stress from the material filling the liners, making seam failure a major concern of waste haulers.